A New Feel
by Urimizo
Summary: A little quality time between PB and Marceline. Oneshot.


"Umm...I think I've changed my mind, this feels too weird." 

"You ain't backing out of this now girly. Besides, I think I'm gonna enjoy this."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Bubblegum sighed deeply, turning her head towards the grey skinned Queen standing next to her, Marceline.

"Come on, its not everyday you receive services from royalty like Your's Truly." The Vampire Queen said jokingly. She never took her title of "Queen" too seriously to use it to get what she wanted, she normally just took it.

"'Services' like this sound better at 2:00 in the morning half buzzed than right now..." The Princess retorted. "Remind me never to invite you to the castle for a slumber party from now on." She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. Marceline cackled wildly.

"Nothing to worry Peebs, I'm a professional at this."

"I'm afraid to ask how you became such a 'professional' at this." Marceline laughed and closed her eyes for a second.

"Trust me, being an undead Queen does have it's advantages. One of them being unlimited henchmen at my disposal." A chill ran up the candy princess's spine at these words. "So yeah, I got a lot of free time on my hands some days."

"As _mortifying_ as that sounds;" Bubblegum cutting in before the vampire could continue. "What would Finn think if he sees?"

"_When_ he sees, Peebs. There ain't no hiding whats going to happen." The pink princess tried to swallow her fear caught in her throat and looked down at the floor.

"I just know I'm going to regret this..." She said bluntly.

"Just don't think about it too much. Just lay your head back and relax. You're acting like we're doing something illegal here." Marceline cracked her knuckles and smirked. "Ready, Your Highness?"

"Just get it over with." She stated.

"As you wish." The vampire laughed lightly. Bubblegum sat down in the chair behind her and laid her head back just as the Undead Queen instructed. She shut her eyes tightly and held her breath for what seemed like forever.

...

"There, now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Marceline asked enthusiastically, obviously excited for an answer from the princess. The candy ruler refused to open her eyes, still leaning back in the chair.

"Oh, God! I can't believe you talked me into this!" The monarch cried, embarrassed. Marceline scoffed.

"Geez, for royalty, you sure do whine a lot. If it makes you feel any better, I enjoyed it!" She cackled, adding more to Bubblegum's stress. Seeing her shift in the chair uncomfortably, the vampire decided to lighten up. "Oh come on, just look at yourself, you're still the same old Bonnibelle you were before!" She pulled out a hand mirror from the Princess's dresser and pushed it in front of the girl's face.

"No! I don't want to see myself! Not after...after...it's...it's not that bad actually...feels kinda lighter actually..." Her voice trailed off, examining herself and her newly cut hair in the mirror. Her hair now was nowhere near it's previous length. It stopped short just above her shoulders, with a bowler cut that just covered her ears. "It's kind of cute actually!" She tilted her head to the right, her voice less anxious now. "I never would've taken you for a hairstylist, Marceline."

"I prefer the term _beautician_ myself." She chuckled. "Always fun doing someone else's hair, only doing my own gets boring after a while. Plus its hit or miss sometimes since I can't see my reflection in a mirror."

"So...do you think Finn would like this?" She asked timidly, pulling back a bang hanging in front of her eyes.

"Peebs, that boy's gonna be all over you looking like this." She laughed seeing the princess blush mildly at the thought. "But, I would like something in return for this." The pink ruler turned and perked an eyebrow.

"You mean payment? I thought you were doing this for fun?"

"No no, not money, nice thought though. What I mean is I'd like some new appliances to work with."

"Why? What happened to the ones you just used?" Marceline looked at her for a moment and held up a pair of scissors glued to a comb and brush by pink chewing gum. The pink ruler looked at the ground near the vampire's feet to see it also covered with the same substance that used to be her hair. She was stuck to the ground by the princess's hair.

"Ehehe, sorry about that."


End file.
